disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Laat het Los
"Laat het Los" (Engels: "Let It Go") is een liedje uit de film Frozen (2013). Het is één van de bekendste Disney-liedjes aller tijden. Tekst Indina Menzel's tekst EN= The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway |-|Demi Lovato's tekst EN= Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go |-|Willemijn Verkaik's tekst NL= De sneeuw glanst zacht in het maanlicht vannacht, Van een voetstap geen blijk. Dit lege verlaten land is, vanaf nu mijn koninkrijk. Van de storm die in mij woed, had tot nu toe niemand weet. Het werd mij te veel hoe ik mijn best ook deed. Laat niemand toe, Spreek niemand aan. Wees gehoorzaam en ga hier niet vandaan. Voel niets, doe niets dat iets verraad. Das nu te laat. Laat het los, laat het gaan Het roer om moet om, ja dat moet. Laat het los, laat het gaan. Sluit de deuren nu voor goed. Wat men daar, Over mij beweert. Raakt me hier niet meer. En kou heeft me zowiezo nooit gedeerd. Het is grappig dat wat afstand, Zo snel weer inzicht gaf. Want de vrees die mij steeds voort joeg, Glijd nu al van mij af. Ik ga op zoek naar wie ik ben, Verleg de grenzen die ik ken. Geen goed of fout geldt hier voor mij, Ik ben vrij. Laat het los, laat het gaan. Voorbij is de storm in mij. Laat het los, laat het gaan. Geen grenzen meer voor mij. Hier begeert mijn nieuwe bestaan. Onbevreesd en vrij. Mijn kracht neemt toe, En schept een zuilen rij van steen. Mijn ziel bouwt een kasteel, Van ijskristallen om me heen. In elk kristal weerklinkt de echo van mijn geest. Ga nooit nee nooit terug, Het verleden is geweest Laat het los, laat het gaan. Ja ik reis uit de kilte op. Laat het los, laat het gaan. Volg deze hoge tol. Hier begeert nu mijn leven weer. Vrij en onbevreesd. Kou is voor mij nooit een punt geweest. |-|Elke Buyle's tekst VL= De sneeuw glanst zacht op de bergen vannacht En geen voetafdruk te zien. Een koninkrijk stil en eenzaam en ik ben de Koningin. De wind jaagt huilend als de wervelstorm in mij. Ik hou het niet meer uit, nu laat ik hem vrij. Laat niemand toe, kijk niemand aan. Je moet altijd het brave meisje zijn. Geen blik, geen snik Het masker op Hier houdt het op! Laat het los, Laat het los! Ik hou het echt niet meer uit. Laat het los, Laat het los! Gooi de deur dicht, keer niet terug. Geef niet om al hun commentaar En de storm raast door De vrieskou daar zat ik toch al niet mee. 't is vreemd, maar op een afstand Lijkt alles heel erg klein. En de angsten die ik voelde die blijken weg te zijn! Ik wil nu zien wat ik kan doen Bepaal de grenzen, waar en hoe Geen kwaad, Geen goed Geen wet voor mij Ik ben vrij! Laat het los, Laat het los! Ben nu wind en de hemel één. Laat het los, Laat het los! Mijn laatste traan verdween! Ik sta hier en ik blijf hier! En de storm raast door. Mijn krachten schieten door de lucht recht naar de grond. Mijn ziel versplintert zich als ijskristallen in het rond. En geen gedachte vormt zich ijzig koud in mij! Nee ik ga nooit meer terug Voorbij is nu Voorbij! Laat het los, Laat het los! Ik herrijs als de ochtendgloor Laat het los, Laat het los! Die brave meid is er vandoor! Hier in het licht, maak ik mijn entree! En de storm raast door! De vrieskou daar zat ik toch al niet mee. Andere versies Universum de:Lass jetzt los en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fi:Taakse jää fr:Libérée, délivrée it:All'alba sorgerò ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ pl:Mam tę moc pt-br:Let It Go ro:S-a întâmplat ru:Отпусти и забудь tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) vi:Let It Go zh:放开手 Categorie:Frozen liedjes